Let the Light Shine On Us
by Jonnoda
Summary: It chimed through the air, a simple, honest laugh that went through him and made his anger seem a bit unimportant [IchigoXRukia]


_Hello, I'm back with my promised Fic, Let The Light Shine On Us, I hope you enjoy it!_

**_Navi-Zero :_**_ Why thank you, I hope I don't disappoint you!_

**_Merffles :_**_ Thanks a lot, I'm glad someone shares my relative view of Ichigos character, thanks for the compliment on my writing style, I didn't know how people would like it since I have the tendency to start new paragraphs a lot._

**_NanamiYatsumaki :_**_ Thanks again I hope you keep liking my work!_

**_Gaahina Chan :_**_ Again, I hope you continue to enjoy my work. _

**_Ithilium :_**_ Well, here's your more, I hope I don't disappoint._

**_KristiexxNguyen :_**_ Sorry, but that but I Love You Too is just a two part drabble fic, but I hope this can make up for it! _

**_Rogue Warrior Spirit :_**_ Thanks a lot, I hope I continue to please._

_Now that the Review replies are done, let's get on with the story!_

* * *

**COMING HOME **

_because love and happiness walk hand in hand_

The school bell rang.

Ichigo stood silently as the rest of the students in his class got up from their seats and began to discuss their plans for the weekend. It was Friday, he was tired, and he didn't want anything other than to go home and rest, perhaps play some video games with his sisters, and finish reading some manga.

Relaxing with Rukia would be nice, but it wouldn't be restful.

Not that he minded.

He smiled internally at the thought as he put his books into his bag, memories of the nights they lay together in bed, supremely comfortable, talking with each other until dawn started to shine through his curtains going through his mind. Somehow he always got up on those days just as rested as when they simply slept in each others arms.

Ichigo picked up his bag and got up, placing it over his shoulder he turned and headed out of the classroom absentmindedly picking up Rukias bag and adding it to his hand. She said nothing, but simply stood up and walked out side by side with him, a small smile on her face.

They were oblivious to the looks and whispers some of their classmates gave them as they walked out, in such a compromising fashion.

Or they simply didn't care.

"I promised Tatsuki-chan that I would meet her and Inoue-chan in the art room for a few minutes to help them with a few things. Wait for me at the front gate."

He looked down at her, and considered the order, "Baka, don't take too long I want to go home, so hurry up. If you don't I'll leave without you."

She gave him a haughty look and turned down another hallway to the art room while he started down the stairs.

As he entered the lower hallway which was crowded with chattering students intent on going home he noticed Sado leaning against his locker, obviously waiting for him.

"Sado." He said as he walked up by way of greeting. Sado nodded back but said nothing. Ichigo, understanding the silence, simply got out his shoes from his locker, threw a letter of challenge that was in it in the trash and walked out with his big friend.

"Ishida and I have are going to be aware tonight for any Hollows that may appear."

Ichigo nodded. They approached the entrance and Sado seemed surprised then Ichigo stopped and leaned against the wall outside gate.

"Rukia." Was all he said in response to his friends inquiring look. Sado simply nodded and went his way.

Five minutes passed. Ichigo became bored, as he watched the students of his school walk home.

Ten minutes passed, he became irritated, _what could possible be taking so long in the art room?_

Fifteen minutes passed when he finally heard the door open again. This time Ichigo heard Inoue chattering happily, and figured Rukia would be with her and Tatsuki. He pushed himself of the wall and was about to walkthrough the gate again, fully intent on yelling at Rukia for taking so long when he heard her laugh. It chimed through the air, a simple, honest laugh that went through him and made his anger seem a bit unimportant.

He stopped dead in his tracks, paused for a moment, and went back to his spot against the wall.

"Goodbye Inoue-chan, Tatsuki-chan. I'll see you later."

They said their good byes, as Tatsuki and Inoue moved off together in another direction, heading home.

Rukia waved to them and turned to find Ichigo waiting for her against the wall. She walked past him, "let's go, Ichigo."

He grunted in acquiescence and stood up to walk beside her.

She was surprised; she had expected Ichigo to have been angry, or at least irritated, for being forced to wait for her for so long. Instead he seemed deep in thought, and this confused her, it was very much unlike the normal Ichigo she knew. They were passing by a park when she finally decided to ask what was wrong.

"Ichi..."

"Do you want some ice cream?" Ichigo interrupted so suddenly.

Rukia blinked. "What is ice scream?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Baka, how can you not know what ice cream is?"

"Well humans do strange things, how should I know about screaming at ice!" She snapped back.

That stopped Ichigos retort in his throat.

He started laughing.

"Stop laughing at me Ichigo, and tell me what ice screaming is." She tried to kick him in the shin but he dodged.

"It's ice cream, not ice scream, and I'll show you Rukia, sit on that bench, I'll be right back." He replied between chuckles as he walked off.

Rukia, fuming, sat on the bench as he walked to the ice cream stall that had been set up near the edge of the park.

As she sat there she noticed two small children playing in a sandbox together. His and her laughter tinkled across the air like wind chimes. She smiled as they played together completely oblivious to the world around them. She saw two women approach and call out to them to go home, and then the boy pulled the girl up and, hand in hand they ran to their mothers.

Running hand in hand, they looked very happy.

"Here's your ice cream."

Nearly jumping a foot in the air off her seat, and managing to stop what would have been a considerable scream of surprise, she glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He just raised his eyebrow in mockery, and thrust the cone of ice cream towards her. Taking it in her hand she stared at it. "Is this ice cream?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah," he said turning towards the sidewalk to start walking home. Moments later he felt Rukia walking next to him, and a few minutes passed in silence.

"Ichigo, it's melting."

Turning to her to give a sarcastic remark he was surprised to see her looking at him in confusion, ice cream melting all over her hand, untouched.

"Why haven't you eaten it yet?"

"You eat this?"

"Obviously."

Giving him a glare that could have killed him on the spot, she tentatively poked the ice cream with her tongue. Her eyes widened. And she slowly took a small bite, licking her lips slowly to get the full flavor

"It's good, and it tastes like chocolate," after another bite, "do you want some?"

Ichigo was too busy trying to repress the urge to kiss her to pay much attention to what she was saying.

_The lips part, and her pink tongue darted out taking in all the flavor of the chocolate from her lips, making her look so damn sexy and desirable that he wondered what her lips would taste like. Maybe…_

"Ichigo?"

Startled out of his thoughts, it took all of his effort not to blush.

"Are you ok?I said its really good, and I asked if you wanted some."

Ichigo saw the cone of ice cream, already half eaten in the space of fifteen seconds, and took it wordlessly. After a small taste, he handed it back to her.

She looked at him for a moment, "Don't you want some more?"

"No, I don't like chocolate that much, you have it."

She thought about this a moment and decided to not comment on the fact that she had heard Yuzu talking about her brothers obsession for chocolate.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He grunted something and then said, "Come on, I want to go home."

As they walked along the row of houses, he felt a small hand slip into his.

He felt Rukia lean on him slightly, softly, tentatively gripping his hand.

He threaded his fingers through hers, and he felt her relax.

From the corner of his eye he thought he saw her smile.

They went home together hand in hand.

Happy.

* * *

_I hope this is ok, I found this a bit harder to write since I had to focus on making actions and dialogue blend together as opposed to it just being an internal train of thought, but I think I was relatively successful, since I my school ended a few days ago, (and I graduated!) I'm planning to update at least weekly at worst, as long as I can keep my inspiration (it hits me at the oddest times I tell you, I started writing this at 9:30 pm and it's nearly 2:30 am right now). Otherwise I'm guess every three or four days._

_I hope you enjoy my work!_

_Jonnoda_


End file.
